


Sun

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The Sun and all its colors move Sunstreaker





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supermagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagpie/gifts).



Dealing with a planet that had a primary as vividly young as Earth's was had awakened a deep yearning in Sunstreaker to commit art on a regular basis. He would watch it rise and set, just to record the various hues it cast in the sky and the way those shades changed the terrain all around him.

Two months into their stay on Earth, he onlined to a gift. Sheets of canvas cut to sizes he could use, instruments for painting, and so many colors to use.

Sideswipe was gone, but Sunstreaker knew. He loved his brother more for it.


End file.
